heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-20 Clean up at the Pond
Yesterday was... interesting. Time Square was attacked by HYDRA, and the weather went more than a little haywire. Of course, anyone knowing the Storm Lord's MO could likely guess that he was the culprit. After returning to his dwelling with Sif, he offered a 'quiet' afternoon at Central Park to go look at the ducks and to maybe hit the petstore on the way over to buy some random assortment of hardy fish to add to the pond... He sort of... electricuted a large portion of the fish a few days ago. He was trying to be helpful, HONEST! It's currently midafternoon, and the sky is slightly overcast. Jetstreams tend to get annoyed when you muck with them too much, and the weather is clearly complaining about the past few day's abuse. The air's a little more humid than usual, carrying that threat of rain, without actually raining. Pepper Potts is in Central Park again, tapping at her tablet computer while an official-looking van escorted by the Park Authority approach the duck pond. The van's logo has something to do with landscaping, difficult to tell with the van door partway open. Having spent a majority of the morning cleaning up Time Square with the good ol' Cap, Sif was more than read for a nice, quiet afternoon with Thor. Arm linked with his, the pair make their way towards the pond. The raven haired Goddess has dressed in a pair of red leather pants, a snug white shirt and black flat boots. And the best part? Her sword still hangs at her hip. "Explain to me again how you managed to electrocute all the fish, my love?" Blue eyes sparkle in amusement as she looks up at the man at her side, brow arched. Still kicking himself for missing the fight yestersay, Eddie's checked the area out as much as he could. He's still injured, sporting a black eye, a bandage on his head, and a one around his arm along with various assorted bruises. But today he's on his home turf, Central Park. Half way behind a tree, he's watching Pepper and that van nervously. Park Authority and landscaping always makes him nervous, worried about the possibility of his home being discovered. Billy Kaplan missed the fight with Hydra, he even missed half the news coverage of it because his little brothers tag teamed him to try and steal the remote and force him to watch that horrible brain draining little yellow sponge. The thing is a plot by some supervillian to make the next generation dumber, Billy knows this but just does not have the proof yet. The dark haired teen has escaped from family for the day and made it out to the Park for the day in hopes of spotting his friend Eddie since this is the one place he knows the other teen hangs out. Pepper Potts nods to the Park Authority woman as the landscape employess start carefully carrying smallish containers to a series of plywood sheets laid out at the water's edge to protect it from excessive footfalls. They start releasing medium-sized fish into the water, none of which are particularly exotic or noteworty in appearance. Arm in arm with Sif, Thor too is dressed down. A simple black tshirt, fitting almost a light too snugly across his biceps and shoulders, reads 'Storm Trooper' on the back in big white letters. This is tucked into a pair of blue jeans with a hole in one knee. His long hair's pulled back into a low tail at the nape of his neck, and Mjolnir is clipped to the wide brown belt at his right hip. "I was attempting to rescue a very odd person from a very odd monkey," Thor is telling Sif as they walk. Thor's holding a large plastic bag in which a mere half-dozen various fish skitter about. Someone's hit a pet store! "I had been sitting upon the shore, with yonder ducks, when I encoutered two lasses whom the ducks had taken quite an interest in. Upon rescuing said maidens from the fowls, there was, what to mine ears sounded as a small bit of thunder. The odd man appeared, and fell into the water. I... brought the lightning." Aimed at a guy... standing in the lake. Billy Kaplan does nto take long to spot Eddie, and quickly sneaks up on his friend who is spying on people from behind a tree. He quickly sneaks up behind Eddie, if he can do so without giving himself away, before saying. "So who are we spying on?" For now he has not spotted Sif or Thor, which is probably a good thing because he would not know if he wants to run, hide, or excidetly wave to them. As she listens to all of this, the amused smirk on Sif's face widens and it's clearly taking all she has not to laugh. "I see..." She clears her throat gently. "Well, we're replacing the fish so no harm done, my love. What happened to the monkey, Thor?" Oh yes, this story... too good not to hear all the little details of. She allows her eyes to roam the park for a moment before looking back up at Thor. "And where is this pond exactly?" When he sees that the park people are just releasing fish, Eddie lets out a sigh of relief. That's good. It means he doesn't have to rush to his hideout to work on some kind of panic plan. Still hiding behind that tree and peeking out at Pepper and the park workers, he blinks when he sees Thor and Sif approaching. Squinting, he frowns and gets the feeling that he's seen them befor but can't quite place their faces. He doesn't hear Billy's approach at all. So when the other teen surprises him, Eddie lets out a rather undignified squeak and tumbles onto the path. "Just ahead, along this path, beloved. And the monkey... disappeared. It did remind of mine broth-" Thor is brought up short by Eddie's tumble onto the path right in front of him, word haltly aburptly. His blue-gray eyes peer down at the youth, head tilting faintly to one side. "Are thou alright, mortal," he asks of the boy on the path. Pepper Potts places a phone call (gotta love Bluetooth) while watching the restocking of the pond, glad that it's going so smoothly. She's standing a fair bit away, though, because of her businesslike attire and shoes that would not do well in mud. She hasn't yet noticed the couple with their weapons and bag of fish, nor the lad who tripped over something in front of the aforementioned pair. Billy Kaplan eeps as well when he scares Eddie enough to have him tumbling out onto the path. He quickly follows trying to catch Eddie hoping he has not gone and injured him more. "Gah, Eddie sorry I did not mean too.." Billy's voice trails off as he spots the wall of a God that is Thor, and then Sif. He's met bot of them, sif even as himself instead of his alter ego, but ending up in fornt of them still causes him to br brought up short. Sif can guess where that sentence was going and it causes her to laugh clearly and brightly. "Tis a shame I missed it then, my love." She gives a shake of her head before, like Thor, she stops short and looks to the young man. When the obvious question is pose, the Goddess arches a brow while awaiting an answer before her eyes are drawn to Billy and she smiles warmly at him. "Billy. Nice to see you again." Eddie starts to reply to Thor, an apology ready for being in his way. Then he looks up and sees Thor and Sif. Taking in the detais, he realizes who it is and his eyes go wide. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out but a squeak. Blushing, he just nods in reply to Thor and Billy. Finally turning at the voices nearby, she smiles (perhaps a bit wanly) when she sees the two young men and Thor escorting a lady clearly his equal. She steps toward them to say hello, carrying her tablet computer like a student might carry a textbook. Billy Kaplan blinks and squeeks a little as Sif remembers who he is. "Um..Hi Sif, um Ma'am. Sorry, I think I scared myfriend Eddie and he tripped. Eddie, are you ok? Eddie?" He snaps his fingers in front of Eddie a few times to see if he can get eddie to react. Thor glances up at Billy, smiles faintly though doesn't seem to recognize him off the bat. The fact the Sif knows the boy seems to be enough for Thor not to grow openly hostile. He then reaches out to offer Eddie a hand to his feet. "Thou doth seem quite whelmed. Come! To thine feet, and collect thine thoughts, that thou might provide thine introduction," he says to Eddie. A hand comes up to lightly touch Thor's chest after he helps Eddie up and while they are awaiting the young man's introduction, that same hand motions towards Billy. "My Lord, this is Billy. I had the honor of meeting him the other afternoon while I was out." And then she turns that smile on Billy. Oh yes. She remembers his a 'fan'. "Just call me Sif... And then, of course, is..." She pauses, casting a smirk at Thor. "Well... I would truly hate to steal his thunder by making his introduction for him." Ha! Let's see what he thinks of that saying. Of course, it's about that time that Sif's eyes land on Pepper and watches the woman carefully for a moment as she approaches them. For the first few seconds, Eddie wonders if he might have hit his head and is hallucinating this meeting. Billy snaps him out of it and he blushes. "I'm okay," he says. The offered hand gets him staring again. Smiling, Eddie takes the offred hand up and pretty much hops to his feet. "I umm...I'm Eddie, sir," he replies, his smile and exicitement only growing as Sif speaks. Billy Kaplan gives a small wave at Thor when he is introduced. When Sif mentions the man with her Billy can't help but speak almost reverently, " Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, Weilder of Mj”lnir, God of Thunder and Lord of Storms, Son of Jord and Frigga, Scion of Asgard..." And a few ther titles and names given to the blond God over the years by humans recording the 'myths' of his existance all in a way that may or may not be familier to Thor. "I...um..hello sir..?" Thor gifts Sif a smoft grin, a quirked brow, and a tap of his fingers against her arm as she comments of stolen thunder. Making sure Eddie is secure on his feet, Thor brings that right hand to his chest, over his heart, and gives each boy a bow in turn. He starts to inhale, ready to speak, when Billy takes over the introduction for him. A faint blink, then a soft smile, and Thor listens to the various names and titles he's been granted. There's a subtle shift of his weight at a certain Ancient Norse title of his, given to him because he could make it rain, rain that would nurish the crops and bring sweet grasses to the fields for the livestock. The slightly uncomfortable shift, barely perceptible, is at the innuendo of the title; an innuendo his fiance adores teasing him about. "Well met, both," Thor replies, right hand falling back to his side near Mjolnir. "I trust thou both art well on this fine day?" THor glances at Sif quickly. Pepper Potts notices the slight difference in the introduction Billy recites to what Thor himself told her, but she doesn't comment on it. She's too professional to do that. Instead, she nods politely to Sif, still standing a polite distance away from the small group. Her eyes go to the bag of fish then back to Sif as if questioning silently. Sif smiles at the tap to her arm and then as Billy breaks into the litany of Thor's titles, followed by the uncomfortable shift from the God at her side, the Goddess is forced to turn her head and bury her face against Thor's arm to stop herself from laughing out loud though by the way her shoulders shake, what she's doing is rather obvious. Sadly, she's too busy laughing to catch the look from Pepper. Eddie nods quickly to what Billy says, not believing he's meeting Thor and Sif. It's a great thrill to a fanboy like him. When Billy finishes, Eddie's pretty much bouncing on the spot. "It's r-really really great to meet you both! An honor! Sorry for getting in your way and oh man...hi." Billy Kaplan is a giant fanboy, he can't help it, and really hopes he did not emberass Thor at all evne with the mention that he is technicaly a fertility God. "I..yes very good." Of course its about this time that he spots Pepper Potts, and he akes a step back and gives her a small wave since she is approaching the group. Two Gods, and the right hand woman to The Iron Man. Now all he needs is Captain America or Superman to make an appearance. Glancing between the boys as they squee and fanboy, Thor's clealry at a loss for how to react. Sif's face-bury-into-arm-to-keep-from-laughing just adds fuel to the fire. He nods to each as they repeat their hellos. Confused Thor is COnfused! Thankfully, Billy's side step draws his gaze to Pepper, and the large Norse man smiles like a school boy. "My Lady Pepper! It does this warrior good to see thee well and whole after the troubles of yesterday. Come, please, I would greatly enjoy introducing mine betrothed to thee, that thou might show her thine magic images," he booms slightly, tone quite merry in deed. He seems to even bounce faintly in place as he speaks, happy to see Pepper! When Sif manages to get a hold of herself, she clears her throat and looks back at the boys. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eddie though there's no need for an apology. I'm glad to hear you are both well." A look is cast up at Thor and his excitement to see Pepper. "And you wonder how you got some of the titles you have," is teased lightly before her attention turns on Pepper and she bows her head slightly in greeting. Billy Kaplanbounces a little in place as well. He can see the confuion in Thor, can guess where it comes form, but even he is pretty sure he can't explain things in a way so that it will make any sense. Looking over his shoulder when Billy moves aside, Eddie jumps and scurries off to the side too. "Oh wow, Ms. Potts," he grins wider. He can't believe how well this day is going compared to the other. "This is so great, Billy," he whispers to his friend. Pepper Potts nods slightly in acknowledgement of Thor's very cheerful greeting, doing her best to conceal the slight stiffness that is her 'souvenir' from last night's ... happenings. She's still not sure what truly happened, and has even more questions for Tony besides. Especially since he's been 'busy' since then and won't even answer her calls with more than 'I'm busy. Yes, I ate. Call you later." And that has her worrying. But, she steps closer anyway with her same sincere and polite smile in place to meet Sif and possibly the two young men as well. Thor turns his boyish grin from Pepper, blue-gray eyes settling upon Sif as the grin slides into a narrow-eyed non-hostile glare. He can't really make a witty retort to that, not without confirming said title and the innuendo that makes him uneasy, and so he's grateful when Pepper steps cose enough for him to motion with the bag-o-fish from Potts to Sif. "Lady Pepper, I am honored to have thou meet mine brothed, the Lady Sif, Goddess of War, Lady of Blades, and Sword Maiden of Asgard," he says formally. He'll wait politely for Sif to greet Pepper before motioning from Sif to the red-head. "Beloved, I am honored to introduce to thee, Virgina Potts, called Pepper." And then, introductions complete, Thor beams boyishly again and holds up the bag-o-fish at Pepper. "I brought fish." "Don't look at me like that, /Thor/, lest I begin giving other names out..." Sif quirks a brow at him and smirks. Pale blue eyes then turn on Pepper and she smiles politely. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady." The Goddess shifts so she's leaning with her back against Thor's chest, arm drawn around her waist and then her gaze settles on the boys. "Are you two alright??" Billy Kaplan nods his heademphaticaly at Sif, "Yes ma'am, jsut excited and over whelmed." He nudges eddie a little and says, "I know, greatest day ever." Pepper Potts bows slightly as Thor introduces her to Sif, her manners at their best despite the informal setting. "My Lady Sif, it's an honor to meet you." She looks back at the bag of fish presented and reaches one hand for it. "May I, Your Highness? I'll see if the knowledgeable men there can introduce them to the pond with the rest." Eddie Resilver nods too. "Yes ma'am!" he chimes along with Billy. He nudges right back, grinning still. "Oh man, who else do you think will show up?" he asks, glancing at the fish. "Maybe Aquaman?" "Of course," booms Thor, quite happily relinquishing the bag of fish. Sif's 'threat' is not lost upon the Thunder God - no. It's evident he heard her, and is acquiecing by NOT looking at her. His arm, never the less, wraps about her shoulders. Fish cared for, Thor looks to Billy, head tilting faintly. He seems about to ask, before a memory flickers across his mind and he glances at Sif smiling softly. It's that timeless and patient smile from yesteryear, when he had barely returned from his first trip to Midgard. Sif smiles softly at the two young men, looking up at Thor as he hands the fish over. Of course, this means she gets to see that smile of his. A small nod of her head is given before she looks back at Pepper. "It is an honor to meet you as well, m'lady. And thank you." She motions with her head towards the fish. Billy Kaplan grins at Eddie, "Naw, Superman. If anyone else shows up It will be Superman...or maybe Zatanna." The teen nods sage like too Eddie as they share a fanboy moment. The fish get an odd look as he has to ask, "Sorry, don't want to be rude...but why the fish?" "Something killed most of the fish in the pond a couple days ago," Eddie chimes in. He'd know, he sometimes catches them for food. "I think they're for replacing those fish." Pepper Potts takes the bag of fish and just smiles a bit at the two young men guessing. "I'll just take these over now." With a nod to the group, she heads back over to the landscapers to explain (somehow) the offering of ... well, they look like koi and large goldfish. Hopefully they'll be okay alongside the fish being added, part of the expense she paid being an insistence on only stocking the pond with fish native to the region. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs